The present invention relates to improvements in object-spacing tools, and more particularly to a spacing tool constructed of a plurality of serially-disposed and pivotally-connected elements.
Spacing tools have numerous applications in many fields, but are particularly useful in the construction field where a plurality of objects, such as studs or trusses, must be accurately spaced from each other. Nevertheless, many prior art spacing tools are troublesome to use, as they are quite cumbersome and prone to damage when subjected to rough handling. Moreover, some spacing tools can only be utilized to space a few objects before "breaking chain", while others include projecting members which interfere in the placement of large heavy objects. Typically, such objects have to be moved by crane or rig.
An example of a prior art spacing tool is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,959 to W. C. Robinson.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spacing tool which is both portable and rugged, yet capable of disposing a plurality of objects in a predetermined, spaced-apart relationship from each other.
These and other objects are met by the present invention, as will become more apparent from the description thereof which follows.